Assignment Submissions
by Sunset Whispers
Summary: A collection of oneshots (separate submissions) for assignments on the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) Forum. Ratings may vary. COMPLETE!
1. Face The Music

**Hello everyone, this is my first submission for the Animagus Training assignment in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) Forum. Muggle AU. Thank you to HP Slash Luv for betaing this. I do not own anything in regards to Harry Potter; the rights belong to J.K. Rowling. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

 **Task: Write about someone willingly going through an uncomfortable experience. Be sure to include the why.**

 **Word Count - 787**

 **Pairing - Hermione/Draco**

* * *

Draco looked around the large living room of Blaise's home, regretting ever stepping foot in the place now. The New Year's Eve house party was packed with people he knew and some that he didn't. Regardless, it still made what he had to do all the more difficult because now he realised, it would be in front of an audience.

He and Blaise had been having their weekly catch up over a few beers in their local pub when Blaise had asked, "Have you seen Hermione since you came back from your business trip in New York?"

Draco groaned and took a pull from his bottle of beer. "I'm not doing this with you, Blaise, not now, not ever. Just drop it, alright?"

"Of course not. You'd rather just bury your head in the sand and act like sleeping with your best friend the night of graduating from university never happened. Newsflash: it did and she is pregnant. Yet, you being you, you can't do the decent thing and go and see her. Well, if you don't do it by New Year's Eve, you will at the party at my house."

"Or what? Don't threaten me, Blaise."

"I'm not threatening you, mate, I'm making you a promise. If you don't, then I'm telling your dear old parents and we'll see what they have to say about the whole thing."

"You wouldn't," Draco said, his eyes wide with worry.

"Oh, you know I'm a man of my word," Blaise replied, grinning slyly.

"Fine, if I don't see her before your stupid party, I'll talk to her then," Draco said in defeat. He already felt uncomfortable about seeing her again after their one night stand and not staying in touch with her like he'd promised he would.

Now here he was at the New Year's Eve party, downing a glass of scotch to give him some much needed Dutch courage for what he was about to do.

Not seeing his best friend in the living room, he walked around the house. After finding no sign of her, he ended up outside in the large back garden, a marquee erected in the middle.

Hermione Granger sat at one of the white circular tables, nursing a glass of orange juice and laughing, stroking her noticeable baby bump with her free hand. The problem, he noted sadly, was that she wasn't alone; Cormac McLaggen sat beside her, his arm around her shoulders.

Draco felt crestfallen and yet, he knew he had no right to be; he was the one that had run away and now he had to face the music. He owed it to her and the baby.

Walking up to the table, he cleared his throat. Hermione turned around to face him, her chestnut brown eyes widening in shock and anger at seeing him.

"So, you finally showed your face."

"Hermione… I'm sorry, honestly, for everything. I never meant to hurt you, let alone get you pregnant."

"No? That's funny because I've heard nothing from you for six months, Draco. I tell you the morning after we graduate that I love you and you run."

"It was a mistake, Mione; I didn't know what to think, never mind what to say."

"So, why the hell are you here now?"

"To put things right. I lost my best friend by running but I'm here now, to fix things. I missed you when I was away more than I can say and I do love you, but it seems I'm too late. What I came to tell you is that I'm sorry and that I'd like to be a part of the baby's life if you'll let me. Anyway, I'll go, so you can enjoy the rest of the night with your boyfriend."

Hermione sputtered and Cormac chuckled. "I'm not her boyfriend, mate. I'm Ginny's other half. She's just gone inside to see Luna. I should go and find her with it being nearly midnight."

After hugging Hermione and wishing her a happy new year, Cormac went into the big house.

"So there's no one?"

"No, Draco, there isn't. It's a hard thing to do straight away, get over your first love," she said before wincing.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his brows creased with worry.

"I'm fine, our child is still awake it seems. Here," she said, taking his hand and placing it on her bump. His grey eyes lit up in amazement as he felt the baby kick. He stroked her bump gently, looking at her.

"I'm not running anymore, Mione," he said and she knew that he was telling the truth.

As the fireworks exploded in the sky, signalling the New Year, Hermione and Draco kissed in the marquee.

* * *

 **If you enjoyed this, let me know what you thought by leaving a review.**

 **Until next time everyone,**

 **Sunset Whispers x**


	2. Making a Sacrifice

**Hello everyone, this is my submission for the Ancient Runes assignment in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) Forum. Slight AU. Thank you to HP Slash Luv for betaing this. I do not own anything in regards to Harry Potter; the rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I will be posting teasers and answering questions on my Tumblr account (sunset-whispers). All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

 **Task: Write about a brave sacrifice.**

 **Extra Prompts (optional) that were used: (Character) Fenrir Greyback, (Setting) During a war.**

 **Character: Fenrir Greyback**

 **Rating: K**

 **Word Count - 622**

* * *

The Battle raged on in the castle; students, teachers and werewolves were facing off against the Death Eaters.

Fenrir Greyback had assembled the pack of werewolves that were helping against the Death Eaters. He went from one fight to the next, helping any student or adult that seemed to be outmatched before moving on. He'd noticed Remus in the Great Hall facing off against Dolohov. He knew the younger werewolf who was once pallid and sickly looking, but was now leanly muscled, had an inner strength and would be able to win the fight. After all, Remus had one thing that Fenrir had never truly had when he had been young: love and a family to fight for.

Their relationship had always been one of awkwardness, but when Fenrir had chosen a side and joined the Order, Remus and he had dealt with the issues between them so that they were on a civil enough footing that they soon became friends.

It had taken some time but Fenrir had been the one to teach Remus how to be one with his wolf so that he didn't have to keep taking the Wolfsbane Potions before every full moon. Because of this Remus had become more muscular, leanly so and he was happier with himself, which affected his relationship with Tonks for the better.

As Fenrir walked down the marble steps in the Entrance Hall, he noticed Tonks, her hair an angry red to match her mood, enter through the entrance to the castle, the large oak doors blown apart earlier in the fight. She was looking around for Remus, her wand ready in her hand.

As he watched the young witch, out of the corner of his blue eyes, he noticed Bellatrix come out of the shadows, almost as if she had appeared from thin air. He didn't know how long she had been lurking, but when he saw the sadistically gleeful smile on her wicked face, he knew she had seen her niece and would go after her.

Fenrir knew the moment she raised her twelve and three quarter walnut and dragon heartstring wand at Tonks what the curse would be that she would cast. He couldn't let Remus go through the pain of losing his mate, nor could he let young Teddy grow up without his mother, it wasn't right or fair. Knowing what he was about to do, giving his life to save another's, he felt oddly calm with the knowledge that his sacrifice was worth it.

Fenrir wasn't proud of everything that he had done in his life; he'd made mistakes which he couldn't take back. For once, he would do something that was good, that would show he wasn't just the savage beast he'd been seen as. Shifting quickly, he bounded down the stairs, leaping in front of Tonks just as the green bolt of light raced towards her. He howled in pain as he took the curse before collapsing onto the floor, dead.

Fenrir's sacrifice meant that Tonks lived.

* * *

Years later, when Teddy was old enough to understand and ask questions, he asked his parents why his middle name was Fenrir.

Remus looked at his son, smiling at how the young boy's hair changed colour the same way as his mother's did. Yet, his eyes had the same specks of amber Remus'.

"Your middle name is Fenrir after my friend who died in the Second Wizarding War. He died saving your mum and I think you would have gotten along well. He cared about us even if I don't think he would have ever admitted it. I think he saw us as family; his death was a brave one because he was protecting those he cared about."

* * *

 **If you enjoyed this, let me know what you thought by leaving a review.**

 **Until next time everyone,**

 **Sunset Whispers x**


	3. Bellatrix's Trial

**Hello everyone, this is my submission for the Magical Law & Government assignment in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) Forum. Slight AU. Thank you to HP Slash Luv for betaing this. I do not own anything in regards to Harry Potter; the rights belong to J.K. Rowling. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

 **Task: Write about a trial in front of the Wizengamot. You must not use a canonical trial that occurred in the novels (a.k.a Harry's hearing about the Dementor Attack in Little Whinging).**

 **Extra Prompts (use at least two) that were used: (word) blasphemy, (object) shackles, (object) cage, (creature) dementor.**

 **Character: Bellatrix Lestrange**

 **Rating: T for slight swearing**

 **Word Count - 729**

* * *

Bellatrix looked around the large theatre-like room through the bars of the cage she was being held in. The shackles on her hands and feet were tight against her flesh but that didn't bother her. She was used to pain; in fact, if she was being honest even now, she experienced the smallest amount of pleasure from it.

Her black eyes scanned the many faces that had come to watch her trial. She stopped her search when her eyes fell upon the hateful gazes of the two women who she had long ago called sisters until they had cut ties with her. All she saw was pure loathing in their eyes now, and she couldn't help but grin, knowing she was the cause of their pain. Andromeda was thin and frail, her light brown hair that went to her shoulders mixed with grey. She looked so much older than her forty-eight years. The deaths of both her husband and daughter had clearly taken their toll.

Narcissa, on the other hand, hadn't aged as much. She had a few strands of grey in her blonde hair and her eyes were like ice as she stared at Bellatrix, the woman who had taken great pleasure in torturing and killing Lucius when he had been found out to be working for the Order. Even though she was the youngest, Narcissa had to be strong now for Andi, who she was thankful also had Rabastan to help her through this painful ordeal while she had her son by her side.

Bellatrix cackled as her trial began. The Chief Warlock, an elderly wizard by the name of Elphias Doge, began reading out the charges against her.

"I don't regret a single thing; they all fucking deserved what they got," Bellatrix said.

The crazy witch ignored being chastised for her blasphemy, her gaze remaining on her traitorous so-called sisters, even as witnesses came forward to give evidence against her. Her gaze came away from Andromeda and Narcissa when a young man entered the room to take the stand.

All her walls came crumbling down as she met her son's gaze, her little boy: Cole.

"Mister Lestrange, what have you came to say?" Doge asked.

"I did not come here to give evidence as I know that time has passed. I came here to ask her one thing," Cole said, his dark brown eyes finally meeting her black ones. "I ask you, now, to make peace with those you have hurt the most: your family. If you feel any remorse at all, then tell us that you're sorry."

Cole looked the double of Rodolphus, with his brown eyes and curly black hair that he had tied back into a ponytail.

She hadn't cried in such a long time that the action felt foreign to her now as the tears fell down her cheeks. She had abandoned her family for her master, Voldemort; she had worshipped the ground he walked on. Rodolphus had died soon after the Second Wizarding War two years ago and yet, it was only now that it dawned on Bellatrix that Cole would be an orphan at eighteen.

"If I die as I surely will, then it will be penance for what I have done. I am sorry, my sweet boy, for not being the mother you deserved," she said, her voice cracking with the emotion that poured out. She looked over to Andromeda and Narcissa. "I'm sorry for what I did to you both."

"That may be, but it is something we can never forgive," Andromeda said.

"I know I have to live with my actions for however long I have left. I wish I could take it back, I do."

Cole walked down the stone steps and went to sit next to Draco.

It did not take long for the Wizengamot Council to reach a verdict.

Taking the stand, Doge said, "Though you have shown remorse for what you have done, your crimes were done out of hatred and malice and so you have been sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss."

All Bellatrix could do was nod as she was taken out of the room, back to Azkaban and the Dementors who guarded it, for the short time she had left before her soul was taken away. It was a death sentence in its own way and she had accepted her fate.

* * *

 **If you enjoyed this, let me know what you thought by leaving a review.**

 **Until next time everyone,**

 **Sunset Whispers x**


	4. An engagement in New York

**Hello everyone, this is my submission for the Muggle Studies (Muggle Transportation) assignment in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) Forum. Thank you to MissingMommy for betaing this. I do not own anything in regards to Harry Potter; the rights belong to J.K. Rowling. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

 **Task #2: Write about a Pureblood who tries to pretend to be a muggle (and the reason why he/she does it).**

 **Extra Prompts (please use at least two) that were used: (word) traffic, undercover (Location) New York City.**

 **Pairing: Astoria/Draco**

 **Rating: K**

 **Word Count - 635**

* * *

Draco turned around on the spot, looking at the towering buildings that seemed to loom over him in Times Square. He'd came on this Muggle holiday with Astoria because she'd always wanted to visit New York City.

He'd been sceptical at first, but seeing her chocolate brown eyes filled with hope, he knew he couldn't say no to her; he loved her too much. That was how he found himself here, in July, exploring the city. She was enjoying watching the traffic whizz by in front of them. He was dressed as a Muggle at least for today.

He'd always detested Muggle clothing, but now he thought differently. The shirt, jeans, and baseball cap he wore, actually felt comfortable. He couldn't help but smile at the feeling.

"You know if I didn't know better, Mr Malfoy, I'd say you're enjoying yourself," Astoria said, a smile lighting up her face as she giggled holding his hand as they walked along the sidewalk together rather happily.

"I am, Astoria. You've opened my eyes, so, thank you for this. I think it's what I've needed to put things in perspective."

"You're welcome," she said, stopping to kiss him gently. "Oh, before I forget, I have to say you look rather handsome undercover dressed as a Muggle you know." She bit her lip teasingly and winked at him.

Draco's brow arched at that even when another part of his body wanted to betray him regardless of whether they were in public or not. She was turning him on. "Oh, do I now?"

"Mmmmhmmm."

"Then maybe I should wear them more often, with you liking me looking this way. What do you think?"

"I really think you should."

They spent that first day walking around for a little while taking in some of the sights before they made their way to the top of the Empire State Building with a group of tourists. He'd thought the towers at Hogwarts had been tall and imposing, yet they were nothing compared to the sheer height of this.

As they looked over New York, Draco felt as though his legs were going to turn to jelly at any minute but was glad when they didn't. He was thankful because he wanted to commit this moment to memory, especially with what he had planned.

Acting as if his laces had come undone on one of his shoes, he bent down on one knee only to bring a small box out of his jeans pocket. Astoria clapped a hand across her mouth in surprise as tears threatened to fall.

"Astoria, I never knew what true beauty was until I saw you and yet I can't see a life without you, now that I'm with you. I'm deeply and passionately in love with you. So, what I'm trying to say is, will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?"

"Oh, Draco… yes… yes…" she said, kissing him passionately as happy tears fell down her cheeks.

He smiled when they broke apart for air, as the other tourists applauded them when he put the emerald engagement ring on her finger before twirling her around in his arms as she giggled. Her laugh was like music to his ears.

When they returned to their hotel room that evening after a nice romantic meal to celebrate their engagement, they made love into the early hours.

As they lay cuddled together afterwards, Draco stroked her long brown hair, smiling as she kissed his bare chest before meeting his grey eyed gaze.

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you, too, Tori. So much."

He had once been a broken man not sure if he'd ever be whole again but now with Astoria in his arms he was complete, knowing he could face anything with her by his side.

* * *

 **If you enjoyed this, let me know what you thought by leaving a review.**

 **Until next time everyone,**

 **Sunset Whispers x**


	5. A family reunited

**Hello everyone, this is my submission for the Herbology assignment in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) Forum. Thank you to MissingMommy for betaing this. I do not own anything in regards to Harry Potter; the rights belong to J.K. Rowling. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

 **Task #3: Write about a dead person coming back to life.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Word Count - 1046**

* * *

 **2** **nd** **May, 1998**

Harry stood in the Great Hall, which was now almost a chapel of rest for people to say goodbye to their loved ones who'd died in the Battle, as their bodies were being brought here. It was the sight of Remus and Tonks lying side by side holding hands looking so peaceful that got to him the most.

 _It's not fair, Teddy should have got to know his parents, he deserved that,_ Harry thought, wiping a few tears away on his sleeve. _I'll bring them back for him, if it's the last thing I do. There has to be a way, there just has to._

* * *

 **June 1999**

Harry bolted upright in bed, the sweat glistening on his bare chest. Rubbing a hand over his face, he took his glasses from the bedside table and put them on. A soft hand touched his arm; he turned to meet the brown eyed gaze of the witch who'd been sleeping peacefully beside him.

Pansy searched his green eyes with her brown ones. "You've been thinking about it again, haven't you?" she asked.

When she saw a sparkle of hope in his eyes, she wondered if he'd finally found an answer.

"Yes, I'm sorry I woke you, Pans. I think I know what to do to bring them back."

"Do tell."

After listening to her boyfriend explain his theory to her, she smiled. It seemed logical, if a bit dangerous, but she knew he would do it anyway. She just didn't want him to get hurt.

"You better call Hermione and tell her, we both know she'll be awake, given that she could never sleep beside Draco with the way he snores," she said, giggling and smiling when he chuckled.

He kissed her softly before getting out of bed and leaving the room. Pansy stroked her stomach. She had only found out a week ago and hadn't told Harry just yet, she was waiting for the right time.

"You'll love your daddy. He's amazing" she whispered, before lying down to go to sleep.

* * *

Hermione went to the fireplace the moment embers flew up in the air as Harry's face appeared.

"Harry, you do realize it's…"

"Yes, yes, I know what time it is but this couldn't wait. Mione, I know how to bring them back."

Hermione's chestnut brown eyes widened; she'd been helping him for the past year to look for a way to bring someone back from the dead with no luck until now.

"Harry…" she started but he cut her off.

"Just listen, remember that old book you found in the restricted section at Hogwarts? Well, I think if I go to the Veil and perform the spell it'll work as long as I sacrifice some of my magic," he said.

"Harry, it's too dangerous, you could die!" Hermione exclaimed, perplexed.

"I don't care, I have to try. I'm not letting Teddy grow up without his parents," Harry said, adamantly.

Knowing there would be no way of talking him out of it, she sighed. "Fine, what do you need me to do?"

* * *

Harry stood in the Death Chamber of the Department of Mysteries, an icy chill going down his spine at the horrible memories the place held. Putting them to the back of his mind he focused on the task at hand, the two bodies laid on the cold floor that had stayed in stasis for a year.

After placing locks of their hair in the bowl along with Ted Tonks' wedding ring he pointed his wand at it and said, " _Anima mea reditus_."

A blue flame engulfed the items before disappearing, leaving only the ring intact.

He felt his magic being depleted but held steady as he took even breaths and looked at the Veil on the stone dais in front of him.

 _Please work._

The minutes seemed to go on for hours until finally something happened, Ted Tonks stepped out of the Veil, confusion lining his face while two white orbs darted into the chamber and dropped into the bodies of Remus and Tonks who sat up coughing as they opened their eyes to take in their surroundings.

"Remus!" Dora exclaimed, hugging her husband like her life depended on it before releasing him when she saw her father. "Dad? How?" she asked as she walked over to hug him too.

"I erm… I did it. I brought the three of you back," Harry said, and looked at them each in turn.

Remus was the first to hug him before asking, "Why?"

"Teddy shouldn't have to grow up not knowing his parents."

"What about me, Mr Potter? Why did you bring me back?" Ted asked, looking at the young wizard.

"Andromeda needs her husband and Dora her father. Besides, it's only right you get to see your grandson grow up too. Now, shall we go?"

They nodded and walked to Harry who brought out a pocket watch that was a Portkey that would take them to 12 Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Andromeda sat in the living room, hope fading away with each passing minute that Harry hadn't succeeded. _It was just an impossible dream,_ she thought sadly. Yet, her smile remained in place for her grandson, Teddy, who was crawling on the floor, babbling away until he stopped, his attention drawn to the living room door.

There was a knock on it a few minutes later before Harry entered, smiling.

"Harry?" Andromeda said.

"It worked, Andi," was all he said. He stepped aside as Remus, Dora and Ted entered the room after him.

Andromeda's eyes widened before she stood up, not stopping the happy tears from falling as she hugged each of them and kissed her husband.

Afterwards she hugged Harry. "Thank you… oh, Harry, thank you for bringing them back to us."

He smiled, happily, glad that he'd been able to do this for them. "You're welcome," he replied.

A spark of recognition lit up in Teddy's eyes when he saw his parents again. Crawling over to them, he was lifted up into Dora's arms as she kissed his face, while Remus kissed his forehead, smiling.

"Hello, Teddy, our wonderful boy."

Teddy touched both of their faces with his small hands as his first words fell from his lips. "Mama! Dada!"

* * *

 **If you enjoyed this, let me know what you thought by leaving a review.**

 **Until next time everyone,**

 **Sunset Whispers x**


End file.
